Scarlet Arts
by AppleCider1412
Summary: i've been abit busy but another dare fic. With Hakuba gone...alot of things happen that may just surprise him.


( a TRUE dare given to be by Akiko-chan on chatango. anyways. guys i'm really sorry my chapters are short. i'm busy revising my book and we JUST NOW finished the new cover. anyway, i DON'T own Magic Kaito. if i did...this would really happen because the idea amused both me and Akiko)

The red head looked down and covered herself with a jacket sighing. "ma~ this is dificult isn't it?" she muttered to herself. It was mid-winter,December first, and the snow was coming down a few inches at a time.

School seemed as mundane as it usually did, boring teachers, Kuroba running from mops, the Judo team captain hating them fro ruining prectice...again, and yet....he wasn't there. Hakuba Saguru. he just suddenly tranferred to the school from England and still travels back and forth. Chasing the Kaitou KID is what he does but he also does other work like murders and the like,Such is the life of a High School Detective. He was currently on a plane back to England to visit his mother.

She tentavely thought about her own mustings when "Akako-chan!" interupted her thought prosses she looked ahead of her to the boy infront of her "kuroba-san, what do you need?" she asks looking down at her work.

"have you gotten fatter? you're even wearing a coat indoors now...isn't that alittle odd? even for you?" he smirked and leaned over onto her desk.

Akako glared at him as the boy was hit from behind with a wooden handle "don't insult Akako-chan Bakaito! maybe she's just cold! you have no right to call a woman fat!"

"but it's true! Akako never wore coats indors until just recently!" he answered becak trying to defend himself from the cleaning utensil known as a mop.

"it's winter idiot! of course someone would wear a coat indors!" she stopped and set the mop down to catch her breath. "NOT if the heater is on nearly all day" he mutter just staring her with a bored look and rubbing his head.

"well thats true...." Aoko answered. she sat down in the desk next to her , it was lunch, so she didn't doubt why everyone in class was talking loud and eating. "Akako-chan...are you ok?" she looked up at her from the desk.

She sighed "i'm perfectly fine Aoko-chan and Kuroba-san. i'm NOT fat as you say, i have gained weight....but i don't know why yet. it confuses me" her face changed to one of confusion and greif.

"you don't know why? have you been over-eaing?" the boy known as Kuroba Kaito snickered into his hand and was whapped upside the head by Aoko again.

"no,Kuroba-san. my eating habbits ,be them. none of your concern, are normal. i just feel sick recently and i eat strange things...the amount is normal but the cravings are odd. and i feel another presence around me. constanly...like someones watching me...but noone is there. i'm also gaining weight." she sighed looking once again confused.

"i've seen this before Akako-chan but i need to ask you. did you...um..." Aoko blushed "do IT with anyone before...?"

she looked up and smirked "Ahhhh....yes. once and only once... 6 months ago" she sighed again and looked away from them to the window "with someone i don't want to think about right now" her face changed to one that of anger

"ok,wow, moody...sad then angry. i wonder what's whith you...knowing you it's proberably some disease that's hundreds of years old or you fell prey to one of your own potions" he snickered again but was pushed out of his chair "OW!?"

"it's no disese Kuroba-kun. if it was i wouln't feel up to coming to school and i NEVER do potions indoors and i KNOW how to handle them..."she looked back to the window

"Akako-chan.....you're pregnant"

At that both Kaito and Akako look at her with surprised and bumbfounded faces.

"it explains what's going on with you...and it've read of it before i also have an Aunt who went through the same thing with my cousin Yukio. Akako-chan is pregnant" Aoko looked serious and stared at them.

Akako smiled and looked down "is that so...? heh, then i greatfully accept my defeat in our game Sherlock" she muttered under her breath.


End file.
